


gummy bears and turkey

by taelland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How does Pepper constantly deal with Tony's crap, I'm a sucker for fluff tbh, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelland/pseuds/taelland
Summary: Due to the current evens, May had to take extra shifts at the hospital during the Thanksgiving weekend, and she didn't want Peter to be alone during the holiday. So, she decided to call Tony about it, and he gladly welcomed Peter to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family. On top of that, Pepper thought it would be a good idea for Tony to make the turkey with both of his kids. What could possibly go wrong?ORTony, Morgan, and Peter make a Thanksgiving turkey and it goes just as well as you'd expect it to.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	gummy bears and turkey

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and showing interest in my story!! i hope you all had a great thanksgiving ♥
> 
> UPDATE: (12/2/2020)  
> one of my best friends drew a scene of the story for me as part of a collab!! thank u so much jen <333 credit goes to her for the art!

The crisp, autumn air of New York blew against Peter while he sat outside his apartment complex, waiting for his mentor to pick him up to take him to the lake house for the Thanksgiving weekend. May, sadly, had to work extra shifts for the next few days due to how the cases of the virus had been skyrocketing for the past couple weeks or so. May didn't want him to be alone by himself in the apartment, though. The thought didn't really play well with her, so she decided to do something about it and call Tony. He, of course, quickly agreed to the idea of Peter coming to the lakehouse for the next couple nights. Peter had tried telling the man that he would be okay if he had to stay by himself. He didn't want to be a burden on him by crashing on his family's Thanksgiving, but Tony wouldn't have any of it. The genius insisted, and there was no use in arguing with him as the boy knew winning wasn't going to happen.

Peter lifted his head as the sleek black Audi pulled up to the entrance, and the person inside rolled down the window with a soft smile. "Hey, kid. Need a ride?"

Said kid chuckled and slid his arm in the handles of his duffle bag, lifting it easily despite how much clothes and supplies he stuffed in there. It was simple because, well, _spooky spider powers._

"Hey, Tony." He opened the shiny black door and set the bag down at his feet as he slid inside. The warmth was such a relief from the cold of November outside. Once he was situated, Tony reached his hand over and ruffled his kid's curls, earning a grumble in turn.

x

"Peter!!"

The shriek coming from the porch of the lakehouse obviously belonged to Morgan, who was bundled in a puffy blue coat, which Pepper probably insisted she wear since she had most likely been waiting out there for his arrival for gosh knows how long.

The little girl bounded down the steps, straight over to Peter's door and started waving dramatically at him through the window with a cheshire grin. Peter opened the door of the car after zipping up his black and red striped jacket, "Hey, bug!"

He picked her up after she kept jumping up at him anyway, and she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and kept chattering, "Petey!! Mommy told me you were coming today and I was waiting outside _forever!_ But you're finally here!"

Tony snickered at his two kids as Morgan continued to hug Peter's neck, "Hey, little miss. Make sure he can breathe, strangling is quite frowned upon in this country."

It took a moment for the 6 year old to release her grip, "Oh, oops."

Peter laughed as the little girl continued to chat, "Mommy made pun'kin cookies for dessert because she knows you like them."

The teenager made a dramatic gasp, "Pumpkin cookies? Those are great!" He looked beyond her and at Tony, who was smiling at the two, almost as if he had been waiting to see these kind of moments for a long, long time.

x

"So, why are you making me do this again?"

Pepper rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, "Tony, this would be great for you and the kids. It's only a turkey."

Tony folded his arms, trying to pout like some sort of toddler, "You know I can't cook squat. Remember what happened to the lasagna you told me to try to make with Morgan?"

Pepper tried to conceal her laughter, "Well, I know you won't let Morgan get away with hiding jelly beans in there again. Plus, you have Peter to help you this time."

"Oh great, I can just see it now." Tony put a hand over his face, "I can see... fire. I can hear the screams of the innocent,"

Pepper clicked her tongue and playfully smacked his arm, "Tony, c'mon, you'll be fine. You're being way too dramatic"

Tony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright, but when the whole forest catches on fire, don't say I didn't warn you."

x

Both of the kids were in the living room both watching WALL-E, and Peter had also broken out a new Star Wars lego set. When Tony had tried watching Star Wars with Morgan right before the reverse of the snap, she had basically shown no interest whatsoever. Which, to be honest, broke Tony's heart for reasons he couldn't quite put a finger on. Maybe it was because, before the Snap itself, he and Peter had such a great, well, almost father-son relationship, and the kid was always enthused with the series. They had at one point done a chronological watch of the Star Wars series, starting with The Phantom Menace and ending with The Last Jedi. They weren't able to get through all of them before it all happened. But, the fact that Morgan just didn't seem interested, it was just so much different than his other kid.

However, once Peter basically radiated how enthusiastic he was about the space series in front of the little girl, she had suddenly become _enthrawled_ with the series. She would talk about it almost nonstop to the point where she would ask to watch a Star Wars movie any time the TV was on.

Tony snapped himself out of the train of thought and back to reality, he didn't like thinking about all of that anyways. "Alright kids," Tony clapped his hands as he walked into the living room, getting both of their attentions. "Who wants to make a Thanksgiving turkey?"

Peter's eyes literally lit up with the idea, and Morgan's as well. However, Morgan jumped up from where she was sitting on the carpeted floor and ran up to him, "A turkey?!" She squealed, "Are we making the normal kind or the sweet kind?"

Tony's brow creased in confusion as he reached down and lifted his daughter onto his hip, "Sweet kind? What's that?" Peter also got up from where he was and paused the movie, then walked over to where they stood.

"It's the kind that has gummy bears stuffed in it! Duh!" Morgan rolled her eyes as if to say _how could you not know this, dad?_

Peter visibly cringed, hissing at the thought of gummy bear filled turkey, and so did Tony for that matter. "I wonder where you're getting these crazy ideas," the mechanic gave Peter the side eye. The kid's jaw dropped and then he mouthed, _"Me?!"_

Tony shook his head with a snort, "Nah, I think we're gonna pass on those this time, Morguna."

x

Once the trio (well, mostly Peter and Tony) was able to manhandle the turkey into the pan to be baked in the oven, the oven was hot enough for it to be placed inside. Tony slipped on two oven mits and was about to slide the turkey in when there was a flash beside him. He turned his head to the side in disbelief to see Peter holding his phone up at him, and he had the audacity to take another photo when the man actually noticed.

"Kid, this photo better not be going on social media." Tony glared playfully at his older kid, and Peter covered his mouth trying not to bust out laughing.

"Oh, I uh, did get a picture, but I'm taking a video now!" Tony blinked at him, "Iron Man is putting a turkey in the oven." Peter replied cheekily and soon after bit his lip since Tony didn't reply. Morgan was busy coloring, but stopped to watch what the commotion was about.

Tony shifted his gaze back to the turkey and slid it into the oven, then closing the door shut. And right after he put the mits down, he quickly dipped his finger into the whipped cream for the pumpkin pie that was sitting on the island and smeared it across Peter's face.

The kid gasped, his jaw hanging agape as he gently placed his phone down on the counter and gingerly wiped some of the whipped cream off of his nose. Then, a spark of mischief appeared in his hazel eyes as he dipped the tip of his fingers in the cream and smeared it across Tony's cheek.

"Oh, revenge I see. That's pretty low for you, Underoos." Tony whispered dramatically and not taking his gaze away from his kid.

Peter tilted his head and whispered back, "I guess I just wanted to _be like you_ and do it too,"

Morgan got down from the stool, giggling hysterically at what was taking place in front of her.

Peter and Tony stared at each other in the eyes for the next couple seconds before suddenly Tony grabbed the _entire_ container of whipped cream. Peter's eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do, and he actually _squealed,_ socked feet slipping on the kitchen tile as he booked it out of that room and down the hall, Tony chasing right after him and Morgan not far behind, cheering.

x

About 4 hours and one empty container of whipped cream later, Morgan was sitting curled up next to Tony on the couch, asleep, and Peter in front of them on the floor due to: "Pete, I don't want whipped cream smeared across my couch, so you're banished to the floor." Peter had pouted at that and lifted his one hand that still had some of the creamy substance on it to smear it on Tony's arm, but the man quickly dodged.

They sat there peacefully watching first the rest of WALL-E, and then a couple of the new Star Wars movies when Peter smelled it.

"Uh, Tony, did we remember to turn on the timer for the oven?" Peter turned his head up at his mentor.

Tony smiled down at him but it quickly faded when his brain registered what the kid had asked. It had been a few hours and he had honestly completely forgotten about the turkey in the oven. His eyes widened as he launched up from his seat, yet trying not to disturb his sleeping 6 year old. "Oh crap!"

He ran towards the kitchen with Peter tailing him. Once they reached the room, they noticed smoke was starting to flow through the creases of the oven. Tony quickly shut off the device and opened the oven door, coughing as smoke invaded his nose. And once the gray clouds cleared, what lied before him was a turkey with pretty blackened edges.

"Dang... Iron Man burnt the Thanksgiving turkey..."

Tony signed, pulling it out with the mits and setting the ruined meal on the stovetop. They stood there in silence for a few moments, contemplating what just happened to their dinner.

"Well, uh, how does a pre-cooked turkey from the store sound?"


End file.
